Tiffany
in International age, age in Korean age) |hometown = San Francisco, California, USA |nickname = Tiffany, Fany, Mi-Young, Tippani, DdilFany, AjumNy, Mushroom, T-Manager / Manager Hwang, Myong, Jackson Hwang, Rapper Hwang, Ppani |affiliations = Girls' Generation, S.M. Town, TaeTiSeo |family = Michelle Hwang (Sister), Leo Hwang (Brother) |resides = South Korea}} Stephanie Young Hwang, (born August 1, 1989) also known by her Korean name, Hwang Mi-young '''and better known by the stage names, '''Tiffany, Tiffany Hwang or Tiffany Young, is an American singer and actress. Tiffany became a member of Girls' Generation in 2007 as a lead vocalist and a member of TaeTiSeo in 2012, as a main vocalist. In May 2016, she made her solo singing debut with the single, "I Just Wanna Dance."' ''' After a ten-year career in South Korea, Tiffany is currently continuing her career in the USA, she released her first English solo-song, ''"Remember Me" and first English solo-album, "Over My Skin" in 2018. Early life and career beginnings Stephanie Young Hwang, was born on August 1, 1989 in San Francisco, California, USA, she was given the Korean name of Hwang Mi-young and grew up in Diamond Bar, California. Her parents names were not released to the public. She has an older brother, Leo Hwang and an older sister, Michelle Hwang. Growing up, Hwang enjoyed singing and dancing. She auditioned at the S.M. Entertainment Starlight Casting System and joined the company on October 2004 in Los Angeles, California. Around this time she convinced her father to let her move to South Korea, to pursue her dream career. She trained for 3 years and 7 months before debuting in Girls' Generation. Stephanie Hwang attended South Pointe Middle School and Diamond Bar High School, she then transferred to Korea Foreign Kent High School in Seoul, where she studied alongside former Girls Generation member, Jessica Jung , who was also born in the same hospital as her and the rapper and singer-songwriter, Jessi, who became a best friend. She graduated from high school in 2008. Career Girls' Generation and TaeTiSeo Stephanie began her career as a member of the girl group, Girls' Generation, which debuted on August 4, 2007. She took the stage name of Tiffany, as it is the name her mother wanted to call her at birth. Tiffany is one of the lead vocalists in the group. Girls Generation became very famous and successful in Korea and across the world. Tiffany is furthermore a member of Girls' Generation's first sub-unit Girls' Generation-TTS, also known as TaeTiSeo, along with Taeyeon and Seohyun. Their first mini-album Twinkle was released on May 2, 2012. TaeTiSeo made their comeback in 2014 with the track, "Holler" and released their second album with the same name. In December 2015, they released their third mini album, Dear Santa and song with the same name. Solo singing career In 2008, she released two singles with fellow Girls' Generation members Jessica and Seohyun— the first called "Oppa Nappa" (오빠 나빠, "Bad Boy") and the second titled "Mabinogi" ("It's Fantastic!"), a theme song for a video game. Tiffany has also participated in the OST of SBS drama Jamyeonggo with the song "By Myself (나 혼자서)", and was featured in a duet with K.Will in "A Girl, Meets Love" (소녀, 사랑을 만나다). She was also featured in "Oh! My Love to You" (너만을 느끼며) by The Blue, alongside bandmate Sooyoung. She also sang the theme song for Caribbean Bay with her fellow members Taeyeon, Seohyun, Sunny, Jessica, Yuri and Kpop boy group 2PM. In addition, Tiffany was featured in the Korea Tourism Organization's promote tourism to South Korea campaign drama Haru soundtrack, in which she sang the song "Banji" ("Ring", Hangul: "반지") along with SMTown labelmate U-Know Yunho. In 2012, Tiffany participated in the OST of Love Rain which bandmate Yoona was a lead actress in. Then, Fany (Tiffany's nickname), released a duet single with Kyuhyun from Super Junior for To the Beautiful You OST. In 2013, she and Taeyeon sang a duet song, Lost in Love, which was put on Girls Generation's album, I Got a Boy. Tiffany sang the songs, "By Myself", which was used for the drama, Princess Ja Myung Go, "Because Its You" for the drama Love Rain, and "One Step Closer" for the drama All About My Romance. In May 2016, she made her official solo debut under S.M. Entertainment with the track, "I Just Wanna Dance". Show hosting career Apart from all her solo works, Tiffany was the co-host of Mnet's Sonyeon Sonyeo Gayo Baekseo (Korean: 소년소녀 가요백서), along with Kim Hyesung from November 5, 2007 to June 13, 2008. Tiffany, along with fellow Girls' Generation member Yuri, was an MC on MBC's Show! Music Core. She left after a farewell on July 31, 2010 to focus on Girls’ Generation's debuting in Japan. On December 25, 2010, she was a host MC for Christmas Show! Music Core alongside Girl's Generation's Yuri. She was an MC for the 2010 SBS Gayo Daejeon award ceremony which was held on December 31 at the MBC Dream Center with Yuri and actor Ryu Si Won. She was also the MC for the 50th Anniversary Music Wave Concert which was held on March 12, 2011 together with Yuri and Nickhun. On August 13, 2011 she was the MC for the 2011 Incheon Korean Music Wave together with Yuri and also for K-Pop All Star Live in Niigata which was held on August 20, 2011 together with Yuri & Sooyoung. On October 11, 2011 Yuri and Tiffany returned to "Show! Music Core" as permanent MCs after a 1-year-and-3-months absence. On November 12, 2011 she was a MC for K-POP Music Festival in Sydney together with Yuri. On April 7, 2012 she hosted the 2012 Korean Music Wave in Bangkok together with Taeyeon and Nichkhun. As of April 14, 2012, she is hosting Show! Music Core together with Taeyeon and Seohyun. In 2013, Tiffany appeared on the KBS2TV show, Weekly Entertainment, where she separately interviewed Hollywood actors Tom Hiddleston, Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. Acting career From November 25, 2011 to January 29, 2012, Hwang played Carmen Diaz in the musical Fame along with Eunhyuk of Super Junior, Son Ho Young, Go Eun Song, Kim Chan Ho, Shin Ui Jeong, Lina of The Grace, Choi Ju Ri, KoN and Kim Jung Mo of TRAX. Solo Modeling Career On April 29, 2008, it was announced that the acne cosmetics brand "A-Solution" had signed Tiffany as their model. Tiffany was to take part in activities as a model for the brand for one year. A-Solution revealed that based on the results from consumer surveys, Tiffany received the best responses in the area of amiability, pureness, and confidence, which made her an appropriate candidate for the brand's model. She also had the highest preference level among main target consumers of A-solution ranging from the ages of 18-22. In the year 2009, she posed as the model for the brand again, this time along with fellow group member Taeyeon. On March 2010, photos of Tiffany posing as model for the cosmetic brand Biotherm's whitening line ad campaign along with group members Yuri and Sooyoung were released. Later in the year 2011, Tiffany posed for the December edition of Vogue Korea Magazine, along with member Sooyoung. The photos were taken by the famous photographer Jo Sun Hee and was themed sophisticated fairytale. Professional model Kim Won Joong was also featured in the pictorial as toy soldier. Tiffany was selected as one of the representatives in an annual charity project, called the "9th Letter to Angels". The campaign sets out to draw public attention about domestic adoption of orphaned babies. Several pictures of Tiffany posing with orphaned babies were officially released for the exhibition held at the Insa Art Center in Seoul, South Korea dating from December 14 to December 19. Renowned photographer Choi Sei Hyun regarded in a broadcast in YTN that he was most impressed by the sincerity and transformation shown by Tiffany throughout the photo session. The 9th campaign also gathered top stars such as Kim Hye Soo, 2NE1, 2PM’s Nichkhun, BEAST’s Doojun, Yoseob and Dongwoon, CN Blue, Choi Ji Woo, Lee Min Hoo, Park Si Hoo, and Min Hyo Rin. Departure from S.M. Entertainment In August 2017, Tiffany revealed that she wanted to go to the US, study acting and pursue an acting career there. In October 2017, it was reported that Tiffany, Sooyoung, and Seohyun, did not resign their contracts under S.M. Entertainment, (SNSD's group's record label). After removing Girls Generations' from her Instagram page, fans speculated that she has no plans of continuing as an SNSD member. Contrary to this, in September 2018, Tiffany revealed that she downturned an offer to join an Asian record label, knowing how strict they are, so she can have the freedom of working with Girls Generation, whenever she wants. Solo Career in 2018 On March 14, 2018, Tiffany released a single under, the name Tiffany Young. In June 2018, it was reported that she would be debuting in the US, under Paradigm Talent Agency. She released a single and an album both named, Over My Skin. Personal life Tiffany has an older brother Leo Hwang who currently resides in the Philippines and an older sister, Michelle Hwang who studied anthropology at Berkeley University. In the early part of her career, Tiffany would talk about both her parents or only her father. Eventually in 2009, Tiffany courageously revealed that her mother died when she was 13 years old, two years before she moved to South Korea to train to become a singer. In 2018, Tiffany revealed that her mother's cause of death was suicide. Tiffany mentioned that her relationship with her father is somewhat not close, all her close family live in different countries and she has little time to interact with her father due to her busy career and schedule. Tiffany dated Nichkhun, a member of the boy group 2PM, for one year and five months. The couple were confirmed in May 2015 by SM and JYP Entertainments to have broken up, due to the lack of time they could spend together, because of the extensive time they both needed to spend on their groups' comebacks. Tiffany and Nichkhun however still remain in good terms with each other. Tiffany recieved great backlash from many South Korean netizens after she tagged the Japanese flag during their ruling of Korea, on an Instagram post. Tiffany was not aware of the history behind the flag and gave an apology for unintentionally causing offence. Facts *Tiffany's has many nicknames, they include: Fany, DdilFany (clumsy Fany), AjumNy, Mushroom, T-Manager / Manager Hwang, Myong, Jackson Hwang, Eyesmile queen and SpongeBob Hwang. *Her Greek star sign is Leo. *Her blood type is O. *Tiffany's ethnicity is Korean and her nationality is American. *Her natural eye colour is dark brown and hair colour is black. *Her height is 163cm, her weight has fluctuated over the recent years. *Tiffany is famous for her smile. *Tiffany was described by Sunny, as 'a nosy busybody'. *Tiffany speaks fluent English and Korean, as well as basic Chinese, Japanese and Spanish. *Her hobbies are watching movies and listening to music. *Tiffany's motto is Just work hard. *She loves the color pink. *Stephanie, is of Greek origin and means 'crown', Tiffany is of Greek origin and means 'appearance of deity', whilst Mi-Young, means 'pretty flower' in Korean. Discography Mini-albums * I Just Wanna Dance (2016) Digital singles * "I Just Wanna Dance (Kago Pengchi Remix)" (2016) * "Heartbreak Hotel" (2016) * "Remember Me (From "Coco)" (2018) * "Over My Skin" (2018) * "Teach You" (2018) Soundtrack Filmography Drama Television Musical theatre Endorsements *Nexon Mabinogi (2008) *A-Solution (with Taeyeon) (2008-2010) *Biotherm (with Yuri & Sooyoung) (2010-2011) *Bean Pole (2012) *QUA (2013) *IPKN (2013-2016) *H&M (2018) MV File:TIFFANY 티파니 I Just Wanna Dance Music Video|I Just Wanna Dance File:STATION TIFFANY 티파니 Heartbreak Hotel (Feat. Simon Dominic) Music Video|Heartbreak Hotel (Feat. Simon Dominic) File:Tiffany Young - Remember Me (from Disney’s “COCO”)|Remember Me File:Tiffany Young - Over My Skin (Official Music Video)-0|Over My Skin File:Tiffany Young - Teach You (Official Music Video)|Teach You Gallery Category:SNSD member Category:Vocalist